The Words From Yesterday's Evening
by winterhats
Summary: Everything is fine, as long as they are together. Fifty short scenarios, HaruTaka.


_This... is awfully long... I'm so sorry... I just wanted to write those 50 words things but I didn't mean it to be this long, oh god..._

_Ah, by the way, this ship is about to kill me. I want to write about other ships but HaruTaka is too much._

_I don't belong Kagerou Project, it belongs to Jin. Also this is extremely sappy don't read it because it's gross._

* * *

_**01- Heart**_

"Takane!" Haruka chirped out, and the girl turned around, answering to his call with a little movement of her head.

"Yeah?"

"You," he pointed a finger at her, and she looked down to it, obviously confused. Before she could ask anything, Haruka kept talking. "Are the owner of my…"

The boy lifted his sketchbook, which was open in a page with nothing drawn on it but a big heart, clumsily colored with pink crayon. He placed it on the left side of his chest, smiling brightly.

"It's a little weak heart, but I'm sure you'll take care of it properly!"

_**02- Hot**_

Both of them were sitting in a extremely tiny (well, for two people) (two _teenagers_) plastic pool, obviously full of water.

But it was the closest to be a little fresh, because the lights went off and they weren't going to come back until nighttime. That meant, no air conditioning. And that was a nightmare in August days.

And Takane was about to complain again, but Haruka threw water at her. At that, she decided to keep quiet. She had already complained enough, so she guessed that the poor boy was tired of hearing her.

Haruka seemed to _want_ her to scream at him, because he threw water at her again. This time, Takane didn't hesitated.

"This is _war_, Haruka."

The boy only had time to giggle a little, before Takane sank his head on the water.

_**03- Cold**_

"Look, it's snowing!" anyone would be suprised to know, that the person excited about it, was not Haruka, but Takane.

Her friend turned his head to see the window, leaving his sketchbook laying on his lap. A huge grin spread across Haruka's face, and the girl sniffed a little. She had catched a cold thanks to the winter, but she couldn't say a thing about it. After all, they were in the hospital right now, thanks to Haruka having another attack.

"Hey, didn't you say one time that it'll be nice if it piled up?"

Haruka quickly nodded, and Takane cracked a small smile.

"Well, it looks like this time that's going to happen."

"Really!? You think so!?" he started asking, and the girl could have sworn that she saw stars in his eyes. She nodded, and Haruka stared back at the window. "Then, Takane, lets play with the snow later!"

_**04- Hole**_

"Oh," Haruka couldn't help giggling a little, as Takane started to say words that he couldn't bring himself to repeat.

"Don't '_oh_' and help me get my foot out of here!" she complained, and obeying, Haruka grabbed her arms, still snickering. It was a little hard getting her foot out of the puddle of mudd, but she succeed.

Her shoe ended up stuck in the puddle, though.

_**05- Cut**_

"Why did you offered to help me cook if you don't even know how to peel vegetables?" Takane said, smoothing the bandaid on Haruka's thumb.

"Sorry…"

"You don't have to apologise, but don't do things you know that could hurt yourself…"

"…Sorry," as Haruka apologised again, Takane sighed.

_**06- Queue**_

"If we have to wait another minute, I swear, I am going to _scream_."

"Come on, Takane! Don't be like that!" the boy placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, and she just looked away, annoyed. "Look at the bright side, once we get in, you'll can buy a bunch of nice videogames!"

The girl raised an eyebrow, looking up at his smiling face. She just growled again, crossing her arms. They'd been waiting for nearly _three hours_ now to buy the tickets of the event, because they were stupid enough to not buy them before.

_**07- Turn**_

Takane winced when the car slammed into another trashcan. She was about to tell Haruka to be more careful, or say some sarcastic comment, but he was looking at her helplessly.

"O – okay, Takane, it's _your_ turn to try doing this," he said, reading on her expression what she was about to do before. At those words, Takane laughed nervously, shaking her head.

"Haha– no, no… keep trying," she said, but Haruka raised an eyebrow at her. "…Really, if you want to keep living, then don't let me be on the driver's seat."

_**08- Apathy**_

"Shintaro-kuuun!" Haruka cried, walking in the hallways towards his friend. The other boy turned around when he heard his name, and he just waved at him. "Shintaro-kun, Shintaro-kun, Shintaro-kun!"

"What, what is it!?" he snapped, moving a little to the side so Haruka wouldn't be so close to him.

"I – um, I asked Takane out! And she said yes!" he covered his mouth with his sleeves, his cheeks were pink, and Shintaro guessed that his blush hadn't gone away since he was with Takane.

Nonetheless, Haruka, like always, didn't understand the concept of personal space and was uncomfortably close. Shintaro rolled his eyes, moving away once more. "_Rousing_. Now, how many times have I told you to not stand so close to me?"

_**09- Innocence**_

"Ah, whaaat? Why won't your grandma let you stay over the night?" Haruka pouted, although he knew Takane couldn't see him through the phone. "It's not like it's the first time you'd stay…"

"Yes, but, um," he heard some noises, and he guessed that Takane was walking around as they talked. "…It's… different now that we're, um… dating."

Haruka couldn't help smiling a little, because he just never gets tired of hearing that. The boy quickly shook his head to not get distracted. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Idiot, you don't understand?"

"I, um… no, understand what?"

Takane snorted in annoyance, and Haruka blinked a few times, curious about the topic. "Okay, um… if I'm going to your place, what would we do?"

"Well, play videogames! Like we always do!"

"_Yes_, okay, we're going to do that. But my granny doesn't think that we're going to do that– she thinks we're going to– err…"

"We're going to what?"

There was a small silence before Takane replied.

"I'm not answering that."

_**10- Stay**_

"I don't want to leave just for college, though…" Haruka placed his head on his hand, and Takane grimaced.

"Do we really have to keep talking about this? We still have a year left to think about this," she looked away from the homework, the one that had made them start thinking about their future by the silly question of 'what are you looking foward in life?'

"Ah, yeah, you're right…" he smiled shyly, playing with his pencil. "But, anyway… If you stay with me, then it'll be okay."

"Of course, dummy. Don't think you'll escape from me that easily…"

_**11- Drunk**_

"It was an accident, haha…" Kenjirou rubbed the back of his neck, smirking nervously.

"How it could be an accident!?" Takane yelled, and then she pointed at Haruka laying on his desk, chuckling about nothing. "What, did he _accidentally_ drank alcohol while he was with _you_!?"

"Well–"

"Ta – Ta – Ta – Takane! Tatataratakane!" Haruka cried, standing up, and clumsily walking towards her. He was about to fall over her, and of course, Takane's first priority was to catch him.

"The hell are you doing!? Get off– Sensei, don't laugh! Sensei– SENSEI, COME BACK HERE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

As her teacher disappeared as he closed the door behind him, still laughing, Takane looked up at the mess she called her boyfriend. He was babbling stuff about her hair, still giggling.

"I am so telling the principal about this…"

_**12- Attitude**_

Haruka seemed to be the only one oblivious about Takane being nicer thanks to him.

It was a fact to everyone, that since the two of them started dating, the girl could be seen smiling more often, and letting herself be a little more open towards others.

The boy didn't know about this until Takane's grandmother personally thanked him for being such a good change on her granddaughter.

_**13- Rational**_

"Haruka, I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Aw, why?"

"Don't you remember what happened last time you did something with fire?"

"In my defense, Shintaro was in the middle even when I told him not to."

_**14- Possible**_

The boy stared at his friends, then at his doodles, and then at his girlfriend, who was peeling an apple with a bored face.

"Do you think that Ayano-chan and Shintaro-kun make a good couple?" Haruka suddenly asked, making Takane stop her hands.

"Um, what brought that up…?" she replied with another question. When he shrugged and looked back at them, Takane noticed Ayano laughing at Shintaro tangled with her scarf (the scarf that was disturbingly long.) "Well, I don't know. Ayano-chan's too much of an angel and Shintaro too much of a jerk."

"I think they'll end up together…" Haruka smiled, and she took a bite of the apple, looking at his sketchbook's page. There was a drawing of Shintaro and Ayano, and Takane sighed, amused by his dumb liking to romance.

_**15- Temperature**_

"Takane, why didn't you say that you were feeling bad…?" he asked, feeling the temperature with his hand on her forehead. Haruka felt a little angry at her for being too proud, but he quickly forgot about it once she saw her looking away in embarrassment.

The boy could perfectly tell that she didn't want to worry anyone, and he wasn't anyone to judge that, as he could understand how she was feeling.

"Okay… it's okay, just rest. I'll take care of you like you take care of me," he smiled, and the girl laying on the bed weakly tried to do the same.

_**16- Goodbye**_

"Nooo! Takane, don't leave me!" he cried, as he clung on her leg, preventing her from walking.

"Haruka, I'm just going to the bathroom!" she tried to make him let go of her by moving, but Haruka just fell off of the couch, still with his arms wrapped around her leg.

"No, I'll do anything, don't go!"

"I am not going to pee myself just because you can't wait five minutes without cuddling like a soppy idiot!"

"I may be a soppy idiot, but you're this soppy idiot's girlfriend– Ouch!" after a soft kick, Takane went out of the room running. She knew Haruka was going to follow her. He did.

_**17- Hero**_

Takane looked down to the scarf, then at Ayano, smiling brightly, and then up at Haruka.

"It's hot," she pointed out the obvious thing, and the brunette's smile only grew. The boy was sharing the red winter clothing with her, while the owner of it was just staring at them, giggling like an idiot. "Agh, why are we doing this?"

"Well, I was thinking… I have my hairclips _and_ my scarf, which is like my cape! And Shintaro, outside school, usually wears a red jacket! And you two…" she shook her head, as if she was scolding them in disappointment. "You two never wear red!"

"And is that a crime? I'm sorry, then."

"No, no, Takane-san. You don't understand," Ayano said, laughing under her breath and raising a finger in the air. "Red is the color of the heros."

Haruka and Takane blinked after her words, waiting for her to say something else. As she didn't, Takane sighed, trying again. "Um… okay?"

"Say after me! Red is the color of the heros…"

"Red is the color of the heros!" Haruka quickly said, chuckling and playing with the fringes of the scarf.

"…Red is the color of the heros?" Takane repeated, although her sentence sounded more like a question. Ayano noticed that, though she didn't point it out.

"Yes, you guys need to get something red. You _need_ to have something red! If you don't, then how is everyone going to know that you two are heros, and part of the Mekakushi Dan?"

_**18- Point**_

"Ha – Haruka!" Takane called him, and the boy turned around once he heard his name.

"Mhm?"

"Y – you… um…" she pointed a finger at him, and he looked down to it, confused. He was still smiling, though. "A – also are the o – owner of m – my…"

With trembling hands, the girl lifted a wrinkled sheet, with a big heart drawn on it. She placed it on the left side of her chest, completely red from embarrassment, and looking down to the floor.

"Take care of it…"

_**19- Try**_

Haruka took a big breath, and ecstatically replied to Takane's silence in some form of overjoyed gibberish screech before throwing himself into her arms, kissing her.

The boy was hyperactively enthusiastic about finally passing the level he was stuck on, and she was startled, so they hadn't been able to gauge distance properly, meaning that their teeth had clacked together and Haruka's nose bumped into Takane's.

She only had time to gasp out a squal before it, and the next thing she knew was that the non-experienced Haruka was energetically moving his lips against hers.  
Whilst the poor girl, who could barely understand what was happening, had suddenly found her face being assaulted by an overwhelming amount of Haruka.

When Takane was about to instinctively scream against his lips because she realized that not only her own spit was in her mouth, Haruka pulled away.

Fortunately, she managed to keep quiet once she saw him. He was grabbing her shoulders, so she could feel him trembling, and even if the room was dark, being illuminated only by the light from the television, Takane could tell that he was blushing.

"Ta – Takane, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… I was just excited and um… I'm not saying that it wasn't nice! I mean! I just… um…"

It wasn't too much of a great first kiss, but after that were plenty of attempts to get better.

_**20- Dinner**_

"Happy first anniversary!" Haruka cried, hugging his sleepy girlfriend from behind. Takane jumped a little, since he just entered to the classroom and she was listening to music, but once she understood the situation, she smiled.

"Ah, yeah, to you too," she simply replied, but that didn't stop him from showering her in kisses. And after a very long half an hour of Haruka refusing to let her go, Takane could be free from his hugs.

"Takane, what do people do in their anniversaries?"

"Dunno, but I don't think boys try to suffocate their girlfriends like you just did," she shot him a glare, and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Yeah, he may have gone a little overboard.

"Should we do those things from television? Like, having dinner or something?"

The girl went quiet for a moment, closing her eyes and crossing her arms, thoughtfully. "Mhm, yeah, okay. Come over to my place after school and lets order pizza."

"Sounds perfect to me!"

_**21- Scar**_

"Oh? Takane, what is this?" he said, pointing her shoulder. For once she was wearing a shirt with no sleeves, it was extremely hot.

"What is what?" she looked down to the side as much as she could, and then raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's a scar."

"How did you got hurt…?"

"No idea. I didn't even know I had it."

_**22- Perfect**_

They sat down next to each other on the ground, on the lawn. Takane was paying attention to the sky, painting colors as the sun was setting, while Haruka was fiddling with the buttons of his jacket. Silence was now hanging in the air, but it wasn't an awkward one. It felt nice, and they were just enjoying each other's company.

After a while, Takane felt something on her hand, and it took her several seconds to realize that it was just Haruka's own. She held his hand back contently.

_**23- Solution**_

Takane was moving around the futon, trying to find a comfortable position. Her grandmother had finally agreed with letting her stay the night over at Haruka's, but now there was a problem.  
She wasn't used to sleep there anymore, and now she couldn't sleep.

Sighing, the girl sat down, and looked up at the bed, where Haruka was in deep sleep. She smiled a little, it was good to know that he was sleeping well, and breathing. It also seemed that he was having a good dream.

But then, she heard that the bed creaked and Haruka sat up, wiping his eyes tiredly. Takane mentally cursed herself. She must have make some noise, and accidentally woke him up. Or he wasn't that deep in sleep, after all.

"…Takane? It's like…" There was a pause as his head turned towards the clock, and then tilted. "It's four in the morning."

"I… um…" Should she lie and say she had to use the toilet, or say the truth? She hesitated for a moment, but her mouth made its own work. "I couldn't sleep."

"Do you want to come up here and sleep with me?" the boy mumbled, and Takane blinked for a few seconds, before going bright red. Even so, she only sighed before nodding a little, as she climbed to his bed, where he welcomed her with open arms.

_**24- Science**_

"Okay," Takane said, laughing a little, trying to keep herself from screaming at Haruka. "This is okay."

He had just mixed the wrong chemicals, and long story short, now half of his desk was black.

"Do you think that Sensei's gonna be mad at me…?"

"No, don't worry," she looked up at him, smirking. "He's the one who left us alone with things like those. If he tells you something, I'll kick his ass. Ah, and then I'll tell the principal."

_**25- Proud**_

"Takaneee!" Haruka yelled, making the girl jump by the sudden scream.

"Haruka, don't scream like th– what the hell is that?!" she had to interrupt herself, once she saw the… a little _too_ big triceratops plushie Haruka had with him. It could be as big as her, really, she didn't even know that it could exist a plushie that big.

"It's your prize for getting a 98 in the last test!" he said, giving the stuffed dinosaur to her. Reluctantly, Takane received it, blinking in confusion. "I told you to study, and you did it! I'm really happy that you could get a good grade! Now, thanks to it you don't have to come in summer, either!"

The girl couldn't help smiling hearing those words. Haruka didn't have so many attacks like last year, so he didn't miss too much school days.

"Well… thanks for the prize…"

"How are you going to call him?"

Takane snickered a little once she heard '_him_.' "Gonna call him dummy because it reminds me to you."

"That's fair!"

_**26- Pretend**_

"I'm Takane and I hate mornings, where's my coffee!?"

"I don't sound like that!" she complained, crossing her arms and looking away in embarrassment. Haruka just laughed harder, though he wasn't one to laugh, having his hair forced in twintails (by himself) with Takane's hairties.

"You kinda do," he said, and the girl only showed him her tongue, as if she was a child.

"Okay then," Takane grabbed his pen, which was laying on the table along with his sketchbook. She carefully approached it to her eye, drawing a little dot under it. Haruka tilted his head confused, as the girl shot him an exaggerated goofy grin. "Hi I'm Haruka and for some reason I like dinosaurs, they're so cool! I also can eat stale food, that's one of my habilities. But then I'll throw up in my girlfriend's lap."

"Hey, that only happened once! And I didn't know the milk was expired!"

"Yes you did!"

_**27- Late**_

Takane looked at her watch, tapping her fingers on the table. She sighed in annoyance, because Haruka was the one who insisted in having lunch together after work, and now he had her waiting for nearly twenty minutes.

He's never late, though. She knew something must have happened, but for some reason she had the feeling that it was something incredibly dumb.

As she was about to order, tired of waiting, Haruka finally appeared in the door, waving at her.

"Sorry, I'm late…"

"You are," she said, as Haruka just rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly laughing. "Reason?"

"Um…"

"Haruka…"

"I got distracted with a kitty on the street…"

_**28- Forever**_

"Hey, Takane, I already know what I want in my life!"

As those words were out of his mouth, Takane blinked in confusion. She turned around, and tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. "And what is it?"

"You!" he cried, and before she had time to even process what she just heard, Haruka threw himself onto her arms without even a second of hesitation. "I want to be with you forever! And I wanna grow old with you and hold hands and kiss and cuddle even if we're elderly!"

"What kind of things are you saying out of the blue!?"

"I'm saying, that I'll never stop loving you!"

_**29- Defend**_

"I'm actually used to you to arguing but…" Haruka suddenly started to talk, making Takane and Shintaro finally shut up. Ayano just listened quietly, smiling brightly like always. "Shintaro-kun, can you please _don't_ call Takane that?"

The other boy only looked at Ayano, and then at Takane, not quite understanding what Haruka meant. The girls were looking back at him, confused as well. "Don't call her what…?"

"What you just called her. Don't call her that."

"What, you mean–"

"Yes, you know what I mean. Just _don't_ call her that again."

_**30- Gone**_

Takane tried to wipe her eyes with her sleeves, sniffing helplessly. She was trying her best to not look up to Haruka, but she was presumably failing at it. "You really mean that? You won't laugh at me if I cry?" she asked, her voice becoming smaller and smaller, as the tears started to roll over her face again, despite how much she tried to push them back.

Haruka shook his head, grabbing her shoulders. "No, of course not. You have to know that I'll always be there for you."

Anyone could feel offended by that lack of trust coming from a person who you have a long relationship, but Haruka just accepted her trouble with relying on people. This was an advance, though, because even if she hesitated for a moment, Takane ended up throwing herself on his arms, crying and sobbing woefully.

Takane knew she wasn't going to be able to hide her grandmother's death for too long, but she just didn't want to wet any shoulders crying. She had failed, but that didn't feel as bad as she thought. It was actually nicer to cry on Haruka's shoulder, that on her pillow at night.

_**31- Determined**_

Haruka firmly set the last box down on the floor of the apartment, glancing around nervously. It wasn't much, but it was his. Well, okay, not just his. It was theirs. His and Takane's, and no one else's.

This was definitely better than having to live with his parents, who mess in absolutely everything that implies him and Takane. And he really didn't like thinking about Takane living by herself in the big house of her deceased grandmother.

"Haruka, was that the last box?" Her voice rang from the bedroom, and the young man smiled as he made his way to the door, glancing inside. It wasn't the first time he saw the apartment, but he still couldn't get tired from seeing it. He could see Takane looking at pictures, of themselves, their friends or family, making sure none of them had broken frames.

"Yep, that was it. All we have to do now is unpack," he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist in a tight hug, and placing his head on top of hers. "We're… _adults_…"

"If you're making that weird face that you say is your 'serious face' I'm going to laugh."

"O – okay…"

_**32- Abducted**_

"I don't like this movie," Haruka repeated for the ninth time, as Takane sighed, trying to move a little. It was a little impossible if he was hugging her like that.

"It's just a movie, nothing actually happened."

"I know but… poor girl… they kidnaped her and her family don't know a thing about it… it's just so sad…" he pouted, and his girlfriend only snorted. "Can you imagine how awful it would be to be in her place…?"

"You mean acting? Yeah, great. Money."

"No, you know what I mean…"

"I know, but that's creepy. Just shut up and watch the movie."

Ten minutes later, Haruka convinced her to watch another movie. Takane bit her lip as they tried to pick a Disney one.

_**33- Communication**_

"Haruka, I called you like five times, why didn't you answer me!?" she yelled, with her hands on her waist, as if she was a mother scolding her child. The boy had only opened the door, and was currently taking off his shoes.

"I, um…" he nervously chuckled, but Takane didn't look like chuckling at all. Haruka knew he made her worry by not answering her calls, so he couldn't blame no one but himself.

"Why didn't you pick up the phone? Why do you even have a phone if you don't use it? I thought you could be in the hospital, or–"

Takane shut her mouth when Haruka showed her his phone, split in two.

"It's… a funny history, haha…"

_**34- Disguise**_

"Takane, I kissed a boy," Haruka said, and his face wasn't showing any expressions. He was completely blank.

"You– you what," the girl turned around in her swivel chair, looking up at him incredulous.

"I thought he was you! He literally looked _exactly_ like you! I just was visiting Ayano-chan and you just came and she was like 'oh hi Takane' and I just was like 'oh hi Takane' too because you just came in and I kissed you because I always kiss you when I say hi to you but BAM it was Ayano-chan's little brother! He was trying to prank us or something, I don't know, how is he even able to turn into you!?"

"…Haruka, do we need to talk? Are you alright?"

_**35- Drugged**_

"Haruka, those were _my_ pills please don't tell me you had them instead of yours!" Takane tried not to yell as she was speaking through the phone, because she was in the middle of a long line in the supermarket. "Oh god, you had _three_!? Don't even _move_ I'm in my way!"

_**36- Tragedy**_

"She was so young… why did this had to happen?!" Haruka cried, kneeling beside the toilet. Inside it, was a tiny golden fish floating, but not moving. Takane, standing up, only sighed.

"I'm going to flush the toilet, Haruka."

"No, it's too soon!" and the next thing he knew, was that the fish was gone from their toilet. "How could you, Takane!? I didn't tell Takane junior my last goodbye!"

"Well I did," she simply said, starting to make her way out of the bathroom. "And its name wasn't Takane junior!"

"How many times have I told you? It's not _it_ it's _she_!"

_**37- Butterfly**_

"They're so pretty!" Haruka chirped, looking around at all the butterflies, that for some reason, were flying near there. "Don't you think so, Takane?"

"Yeah, they are. Too bad they're only going to live for one day."

"…What?"

"Yep, tell them goodbye, Haruka. They'll be gone for tomorrow."

At that moment, Takane thought it may be funny to make him sad over just butterflies, but it definitely wasn't funny having to deal with him crying on her arms for half an hour over _just butterflies_.

_**38- Effect**_

Haruka's appointment with the dentist was hard, as always. Not because there wasn't space for appointments, but because he was a big crybaby a didn't want to go, no matter how much that cavity hurt.

And that's why, his lovely girlfriend, had to tell him they were going to have lunch. And when he realized where they were actually going, Takane had spent nearly an hour trying to get him out of the car.

Now, after the matter was all done, Takane was driving home with a kinda-drunk Haruka. The dentist told her that he had to use nitrous oxide (he had to say 'laughing gas' after seeing that Takane had no idea what that was) to calm him down, and do his job. He also told her that the effect would be gone in about two hours.

It was okay. She just had to deal with a dumber Haruka for two hours, she could do that. Takane shot him a gaze before looking again at the road. He was quietly looking outside the window.

"Takane… the place outside is moving and everything here stays still…"

"No, Haruka, _we_'re moving."

She had to stop the car when Haruka started crying thanks to her answer.

_**39- Design**_

"So you're now designing, too?" Takane asked, peeking at his sketchbook. Haruka quickly shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"No… I just drew clothes…"

"That's designing."

"Well, um…"

"Don't be embarrassed, you goof, I like them," she said, turning the pages. "I'm gonna ask you something, though."

"Ah – Um, yes?"

"Why am I the model of all of them?"

Haruka gulped.

_**40- Substance**_

"Huh, Haruka?" Ayano got closer to him, her face communicating curiosity. "You have… your cheeks and mouth kinda pink and shiny!"

"What–" she quickly grabbed his arms, preventing him from wiping his mouth with his sleeves.

"It may be some kind of weird substance!" the brunette laughed proudly, and her friend only sighed out a snicker, because he could see coming that she was about to say things about heros. "Maybe a bad guy had tried to poison you! Who knows, but all I know is that we definitely have to stop theeem!"

Ayano started to make weird poses, as she continued babbling about kicking the supposed villian's ass. When she got distracted, Haruka wiped away with embarrassment Takane's lipstick from his face.

_**41- Smoke**_

Haruka went out of the kitchen, coughing. Great, Takane was already running to him with a worried face.

"Oh my god, I smell smoke, I smell smoke!" she cried, and her boyfriend just tried to smile. "What _did_ _you do_?"

"I, um…" he gulped, trying to look for an excuse. He had nothing. "I remembered why I'm not allowed in the kitchen."

_**42- Paranormal**_

Haruka giggled a little, burying his face on the pillow. "Takane, don't do that, it tickles."

"What?" when he heard her, he opened his eyes, and saw her peeping out from the bathroom. "I'm not even in bed yet."

After she said that, Haruka refused to go to the bedroom for three days.

_**43- Spooky**_

"Why are we here again?" Takane asked, looking nervously around the place.

"To proof that there is still a ghost here!" Ayano said, walking firmly with the torch in hand towards the so calle dan abandoned house.

"A – Ayano, I'm not sure of this, we should go back…" Shintaro whimpered again, grabbing her scarf as if it was a dog leash.

"Shintaro, you're such a weenie," Takane rolled her eyes, and the boy only bit his lip in an attempt to not insult her. He really wasn't in the mood to start arguing with her.

"Why don't you make sure Haruka didn't already pee his pants?" he simply replied, and Takane opened her mouth, but then closed it. Haruka was wrapping tightly (maybe, a little _too_ tightly) his arms around one of hers, almost crying.

_**44- Spy**_

When Takane went on her tiptoes and closed her eyes, Haruka only smiled before leaning down to her. When they were about to kiss, both of them heard a soft sneeze, making them stop.

They quickly looked around, because they were supposed to be alone there, but their eyes could easily catch on the red muffler behind the tree.

"Ayano-chan!"

_**45- Morph**_

"I'm feeling uncomfortable," Haruka sighed, looking at the screen. Takane wasn't making Shintaro look nice in that picture, and she really seemed to be enjoying herself with that Photoshop thing.

"Then don't. We're going to send this to his phone, and _we_'ve got his phone because the big dumbass forgot it here," she explained, smirking and showing him their friend's phone. "And we're going to change his wallpaper for it, he'll love it."

"I'm not feeling okay by being part of this."

"Too late, you're here. You're witness of the crime."

_**46- Pulse**_

Takane cracked a small smile as she felt his wrist. Haruka didn't have any new attacks since last year, and by just remembering it, she felt like crying happy tears. She pulled her hand away, sighing.

"Takane?" she heard him say her name, and Takane turned around to see him blinking at her.

"I thought you were asleep…"

"I was, hehe… but I woke up when you started kissing me."

"Right. We don't talk about that."

_**47- Dare**_

"Okay, I choose dare, then!" Haruka said, trying to sound confident, and crossing his arms over his chest.

He regretted his decision once he saw Ayano, who asked him truth or dare, eyeing him and then Takane, smirking amused.

"Good, Haruka-san, I have the perfect dare for you!" she said, and the Haruka and Takane gulped, as Shintaro rolled his eyes, because it was too obvious what was about to happen. "We'll need Takane-san's participation for this one, though!"

_**48- Whisper**_

"Ha – Haruka, come closer…" Takane asked, pulling his sweater to make him lean down to her. Haruka, of course, didn't hesitate even a second and did so, smiling.

"Yes?"

"Closer…"

He blinked a few times at her, but didn't say anything as he just obeyed. Once he was close enough, Takane grabbed his shoulders a made him go even closer. The boy thought she wanted a kiss, but it'll be a problem if she thought that his lips were there. Then, he heard her voice in a whisper.

"You look really cute today," she said, her lips tickling his ear. "Also– I love your mole."

Her sheepish words were endearing, but she didn't use to compliment him that often, and so Haruka was completely red from embarrassment.

_**49- Insecure**_

He pulled away from kissing, as his trembling hands were making their way down to her pants' belt. Haruka hesitated for a moment, looking at Takane first, silently asking for her permission. She quietly nodded, looking away in embarrassment.

"Um, Takane–" he called her, feeling ashamed by just looking at the girl below him. "We don't… have to do this now, if you don't want to…"

Takane quickly shook her head, her bangs moving from one side to the other. "N – no, I'm just… embarrassed…" she said, trying to look at anything but him. "I _do_ want to do this."

"A – Are you sure? If you're not ready, then, we can wait! That's fine with me!"

"…No, it's okay, I said it's fine."

"Because, Takane, I am not going to pressure you! We should do it whenever you're ready!"

"Haruka, what–"

"If you want to wait, I can wait! There is no rush!"

Takane sighed, chuckling a little, despite being a blushing mess. "Alright, Haruka, lets wait longer. Until you're ready."

Haruka closed his mouth, letting himself fall on the other side of the bed, sighing in relief. He was so not ready to do such a thing.

_**50- Writer's choice– Happiness**_

"Haruka, what in the world…" Takane began, once she entered to the living room. Haruka's head peeped out from tons of blankets and pillows, with a huge grin on his face.

"It's a blanket fort!" he exclaimed, and his wife sighed in annoyance.

"Don't you get tired of being stupid?"

"You're just jealous of my kingdom," Haruka smirked, and his head disappeared on the massive amount of fluffiness. "I can't be a king without my queen, come here, Takane!"

"How am I supposed to get in there?" she couldn't help herself smiling a little, as she walked towards Haruka's… _kingdom_.  
She saw a hand waving at her from the floor, and she knelt, finding the big hole that seemed to be the entrance. Takane crawled once she was inside, and Haruka welcomed her with a tight hug.

"I am no longer a lonely king!" he chirped, and she started to wonder why did she agreed entering there. It was such a mess, and they'll have to tidy up later. But she'll worry about that afterwards. "Here is my lovely queen!"

"Stop calling me that."

"Oh, and my little princess, too!" Haruka suddenly pointed out, placing a hand on his wife's belly. "Well, this kingdom is going to be destroyed by the queen soon, huh?"

"Yeah."

"How mean… then, I guess we'll have to build another one for when our princess is here, so she'll see it, too!"


End file.
